


King of Sexface-ia

by nudity



Series: baby, it's cold outisde [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Teasing, bc daehyun is an ass, go green guys, or something close to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudity/pseuds/nudity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae doesn't know he's gonna pay for leaving Daehyun hanging in the middle of the night, but the latter has something up his sleeve. Something that'll make him rethink being such a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Sexface-ia

 

 

Youngjae is completely unsuspecting when he wakes up the next morning, feeling alone in his bed. Like Daehyun is too far away from him and they need not to be separate. But then his idol mentality sets in and says that he has a reputation to keep; and Daehyun can’t always be with him during the night.

 

 

He’s quick to get out of his bed but slow to enter the bathroom for his morning shower. It’s probably because he’s not very enthusiastic about his schedule for today. On top of his little trick with Daehyun a few hours earlier, he also remembers the boy whispering something about their schedule.

 

 

Youngjae twists the handle to get the shower running, waiting only until he knows it’s hot to step under. His whole body warms the moments he’s underneath the shower head. Water pulses through the tiny holes, pelting against his back. Part of him is still sleepy and the massage-like shower isn’t really helping.

 

 

The singer sighs, rubbing his cheek like it’s actually going to speed up his waking process. He tiredly grabs for a cloth and soap, somehow managed to lather it up enough to bathe. He works _extremely_ slow all of a sudden. Youngjae thinks now that he may have gotten up too quickly to feel fatigue but it was rushing to him now in waves. He yawns, simultaneously managing to fill his mouth with scorching shower water.

 

 

The roar of the shower is loud, loud enough that as he is bathing—he doesn’t hear the bathroom door open and close.

 

 

He’s unsuspecting and completely unaware of anyone being in the bathroom. But then Youngjae makes to turn  to get his back wet again and something hard is pressed against his body. He almost jumps in his skin when he’s met with the completely boy of his dreams.

 

 

Youngjae flushes within seconds, color filling up at his cheeks and spreading down to his neck. He stares up at Daehyun in astonishment, questioning his motives. “D-Daehyun, what the hell are you doing?!”

 

 

Daehyun grins cheekily, then mumbles after pressing a kiss to Youngjae’s lips, “Just conserving water. Himchan’s on that ‘go green’ lingo now and if it means showering with you, I'll definitely jump on that bandwagon.”

 

 

“That’s not what I meant!” Youngjae squeaks when the other boy reaches forward for the soap and their naked skin comes in contact. His stomach clenches nervously, and despite great attempts—Youngjae can not seem to get his mind off of the fact they are in the shower together.

 

 

Naked.

 

 

_With the rest of B.A.P just outside the door._

 

 

“What else could you possibly mean by ‘Daehyun, what’re you doing?’” The boy dips his head past Youngjae’s shoulder, letting the water drench his hair. Suddenly a groan reverberates across Youngjae chest—one that isn’t originally his—and Youngjae squeaks.

 

 

“I-I meant,” the younger sputtered, “What’re you doing in here?!” Daehyun merely snorts, like the idea is actually amusing. The older doesn’t answer, however, and merely runs a few fingers down his backside. “D-Daehyun, stop!” He whines and his boyfriend’s fingers near his ass. His hand is slick with soap.

 

 

“I bathe you, you bathe me,” the boy mumbles hotly in his ear. And Youngjae, for a lack of a better description, freaks. Before he can protest, however, Daehyun’s got him flipped around, pinned onto the wall.

 

 

“Why now?” He trembles, tensing every time he feels a finger grazing sensitive areas. Now one is just barely trailing across his stomach, reaching—ever so slowly, by the way—downward to the forbidden lands.

 

 

“Just payback, s’all,” the boy husks onto the shell of his ear. Youngjae shivers madly, and the former’s tongue merely makes it worse. “Y’know, you left me hanging last night.” Out of the blue, a firm hand cups his ass and Youngjae’s trying hard not to scream. “So I thought I’d return the favor.” Not that it’s pleasuring him—God how it is—but the touch is surprising. Daehyun rarely does it, and that fact only stimulates him more.

 

 

“D-Daehyun,” he gasps quietly and the boy behind him hums. It fuels his arousal, which is growing by the seconds. Part of him is angry because of course Daehyun would be the one to do this. He would be the one to conveniently torture him—slowly, sensually—right before he had to present himself to the members and the rest of the world.

 

 

With one hand still on his rear, Daehyun continues lathering soap across Youngjae’s trembling body. The younger boy is painstakingly heated and in dire need of assistance in the front, but it seems his boyfriend is almost purposely avoiding the area. “Not fair,” Youngjae manages as Daehyun works the boys thighs apart. He shushes the younger with a bite on the shoulder. Youngjae’s a moaning mess in front of his boyfriend, but he never thought it would be this hard to keep it down.

 

 

Daehyun hums lightly as though he’s considering something. Youngjae is about to say something to add to his point of the situation being unfair, but is immediately silenced when he feels something hot and thick slide between his thighs—just barely brushing by his sweeter spot. Youngjae chokes on his words, completely bewildered as the boy behind him gently bucks his hips forward. “This,” he husks. “This isn’t unfair.”

 

 

Youngjae helplessly grips the tile of the wall but it’s useless. Only Daeyun is holding him up, but the friction of his body against Youngjae’s is almost overwhelming enough to throw them both over the edge. He almost slips, but Daehyun pulls away completely—to his pleasured dismay—and catches him.

 

 

“This is unfair,” he says before pressing a deep kiss onto Youngjae lips. Previously unwarned the younger flinches in Daehyun’s arms, and it feels wonderful to finally have a taste of the boy.

 

 

But just as quickly as it happens, Daehyun is pulling away and grinning as he gets out of the shower and scurries out of the door. “Happy White Day, baby.”

 

 

When it shuts and the only person remaining in the bathroom is Youngjae, it hits him—the realization of what his lover has just done. Youngjae blushes furiously as the shower water, now Antarctica freezing, comes to a stop and he’s left to figure out what to do with his little _problem_.

 

 

He quickly dries, hellbent on somehow confronting his boyfriend without bringing attention on himself. The brunet storms into the room, yelling Daehyun’s name—but the boy is fast asleep, somehow fully clothed and dry.

 

 

*

 

 

The problem doesn't wanna go away, maybe because Daehyun doesn't wanna leave him alone at all that day. If anyone notices something between them, they don't say anything.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really like this, but maybe other people do
> 
> crossposted from aff


End file.
